In a World of Their Own
by ChilliAddict
Summary: Mac is tired so Harm invites her round to have dinner and watch a movie. As always things don't go quite according to plan between them but it all works out in the end. HM shipfic.


In a World of Their Own

Disclaimer: They aren't mine…however much I wish they were…I make no profit from writing this story and I swear that I never copied anyone's idea, if there are similarities, it is pure coincidence. Can't think of anything else I need to say.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please read and review! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but this story popped into my head and I felt like writing it. It's set in season ten, just before 'The Four Percent Solution'. I don't know if Harm has a fireplace and let's just say that he bought a TV. I have no idea whether Mac was looking tired or whether they had loads of cases at that particular time. Don't remember that far back. Please go along with it, anyway. Here goes nothin'….

---

"Hey, Mac, you okay?" Asked Harm after Mac had literally just walked into him and, as a result, thrown files all over the now nearly deserted Bullpen. Both of them had been working late.

"Oh…sorry, Harm, I was in a world of my own. Been a long week, I guess." With that, she bent down and started to collect the case files. Harm's six-foot-four frame also crouched down to lend her a hand but he couldn't help at the same time thinking how exhausted the normally resilient Marine looked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I can't believe we've got so many cases at the same time…I feel like I'm being punished for something." How could he not have noticed how tired she was? Probably because things between them hadn't been great since Paraguay, he supposed. Well, that was the understatement of the century. He thought that things might get better between them now that Webb was out of the picture, but no, it still felt as if there were miles between them, even when they were right next to each other. He'd like to think that they had remained best friends, even after this, they always seemed to pull through in the end. Some best friend he was being, right now. "Where were you headed when you bumped into me, anyway, Mac?"

"I was just headed for the car…gonna go home and work on these cases some more." Wooh…what a fun Friday night she had planned. What was wrong with her life? She was exhausted and had no social life to speak of. All she seemed to do was work and she definitely wasn't happy.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted. How about you come over to my place? We can order take-out and watch a movie."

Did she really look as bad as she felt? She thought people just hadn't noticed; that she was doing a good job of hiding it. Now she wondered if people were just being polite. Trust Harm to tell her the truth. "I really shouldn't…I mean look at all these files!" She gestured towards the rapidly decreasing pile of folders on the floor. "The General wants all of these cases reviewed by Monday. I'm gonna have to work through the weekend as it is…." She tailed off.

"Are you sure? You can pick the movie, I don't even mind watching a chick-flick, if that's what you want."

"Umm…." He was so sweet; she really had missed him, more than even she realised. More than she'd like to admit. The thought of snuggling up on the sofa with a movie and food really did sound good…but then, there was all this work to do.

"I'll help you with your cases over the weekend…."

He really can read my mind! Thought Mac. Hell, this was why she was unhappy…she kept turning down every invitation that was made to her to go out, kept telling them that she was just too busy. She even believed it herself, to a certain extent. "Okay, Harm, you win." She smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"C'mon…you need to relax…wait…you said yes?"

"Yep, flyboy. I did. I'll stop off at the rental place and pick up a few DVDs. You sort out the takeaway; you know what I like. I'll meet you back at your place in an hour or so, sound good?" She picked up the last file and stood up, quickly followed by Harm who handed her his pile of folders.

"Yes ma'am!" He gave her a mock salute and flashed he that famous flyboy grin. "Just wait a second and I'll walk with you to the parking lot. I need to grab some stuff from my office." With that, he darted into his office and quickly emerged carrying his briefcase and cover. "All ready to go?"

"Yep…never been more ready in my life." She yawned. Only 6:34pm, she thought; perhaps I do need to give myself a break.

At the rental store, Mac picked up a couple of lighthearted comedies. She didn't want to bore Harm to death; whatever he said, she knew he'd rather not watch some slushy romance.

On the way back to Harm's, it started to rain heavily and, to top it all off, Mac realised she had a flat. "Great…" she muttered to herself. "Just what I need." She pulled over to the side of the road and got her cell out to call Harm and tell him she would be slightly late. It had no charge. Her good mood was fading rapidly. She got out of the car and changed the tyre as quickly as possible, by the time she was finished she was soaked to the skin. Luckily, it was only about ten minutes back to Harm's apartment; she hoped he wasn't too worried about her being late.

"C'mon Mac…turn on your cell…" Harm said, after being told for the umpteenth time that her number could not be reached right now and to try again later. The food had already arrived but his favourite Jarhead hadn't showed up to eat it with him. He was really worried, Mac was never late; she had that strange sense of timing that meant she didn't even need to wear a watch to know what the time was. It was pretty cool, really. Just then there was a knock at the door. Harm rushed to open it, and lo and behold, there was Sarah MacKenzie looking very…wet. "Mac?"

"Hey Harm, got the movies…." Said Mac, sarcastically, walking into the apartment.

"What happened? Why are you so wet? I couldn't get hold of you, I was really worried…."

"You were?" Harm nodded, blushing slightly. Why did he have to be so darn cute? She wondered. "I got a flat tyre…had to change it in the rain, hence the being late and the wet uniform…. My cell was out of battery, which is why you couldn't get hold of me. "Uhh…Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon I…uh…could I have a shower, please? I'm freezing my ass off here…not to mention dripping all over the floor."

"Oh! Sure, sorry Mac…my turn to be in a world of my own, huh?" She was so beautiful…even dripping wet she managed to look amazing. Mind you, this was Sarah MacKenzie; she'd look amazing wearing a sack. "I'll get you a towel. Do you want a change of clothes, too?" Asked Harm, disappearing into his bedroom.

"Yeah, that would be great…I accidentally left my sea-bag at home, so I have no spare clothes." Mac called to Harm.

A minute later, Harm returned with a big fluffy blue towel and some sweats for her to wear. "Sorry…I'm not sure what to do about underwear…" he said, blushing much deeper this time.

"Don't worry about it, Harm. It's not your fault I got caught with a flat in a storm. This is great, thank-you." Things between them never did go according to plan, why did she think that tonight would be any exception? "I'm gonna go have that shower, now, if that's okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure, see you soon. I'll heat up the chinese whilst you're in there, it must be cold by now."

When Mac came out of the shower, she felt much better. There was a fire lit and the aroma of chinese was wafting through the apartment. The sweats were too big, she'd had to roll up the sleeves and the legs but they were comfortable and they smelled of Harm, which was an added bonus. It was a comforting smell that was very welcome, especially after the week she'd had.

"Harm?"

"Hey, Mac, can I get you anything?" Harm asked, emerging from the kitchen. Just then, Mac's stomach decided to growl rather loudly. Harm laughed, "I'll take that as food, then," he said, grinning. "Should have known better than to ask my favourite Marine that." He went back into the kitchen and got the chinese that was keeping warm in the oven. "You ready, then?"

"Uh-huh, lets eat!" They made their way over to the TV and put on one of the movies Mac had rented, but, most importantly, at least to Mac, they ate. After they had both eaten as much as they could, Mac snuggled up to Harm and he put his arm around her. They watched the movie in silence but not one of those awkward silences, the type of silence that occurs when two people are completely at ease around one another.

After the movie, they talked: about the movie, about life, about everything. For the first time in years, they let down all their barriers that they had so carefully built up and relaxed, happy just to be in each other's company; both wishing that the night would never end.

At around 2.00am, the fire had burnt down to the embers, basking the room in a faint orange glow and Harm realised that Mac had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Understandable, he thought; the whole reason she was round here was because she was exhausted and he was giving her a break. Not wanting to wake her, he gently shifted her off his arm and stood up. He then lifted her to his bedroom and laid her into his bed; he would sleep on the sofa. For a while, he just stood there, staring at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. Harm kissed her lightly on the cheek, something he knew he shouldn't do but he didn't care. "I love you, Sarah." He whispered, wishing he had the courage to say that to her face. "Sleep well."

Just as he was walking out the door, he heard her muffled voice, thick with sleep. "I love you, too, Harm. Don't leave." She sat up in the bed and he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Mac, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, kneeling down so their eyes were level. "You want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Smiling, she leaned into him and they kissed. A kiss that allowed them to finally share the emotions that they had kept secret for so long from fear that their feelings may not be returned. The kiss broke off and Harm climbed into bed. He pulled the sheets over his body and Mac wriggled up to him. As they lay there in each other's arms they realised that the final barrier between them had been broken and that things would never be the same again. They would be better.

---

So what do you think? Please be honest and please, please, please review or email me on chocolateteapot1989(at)hotmail(dot)com.


End file.
